Detective Diaries/ Issue 02
Issue 2 '''is the second issue of Juanmaseta's ''Detective Diaries. ''It was published on May 2nd, 2014. It follows the passionate crimes that took place in Washington, DC during the year 1996. Please note that the stories are based on real life events, and that the names of the characters involved are changed. This story is told by Officer Don Grant. ---- '''Issue 2: Too Much Love Will Kill You ---- Jenna loved Beverly as much as she could. They had been together for a long time, and it was perfect. Beverly had a lot of money, so she was able to pay Jenna's insurance and bills, and sometimes slip in a few surprises like fur coats or handbags. Although they had a big age difference, their love didn't care about it. One dark night, Jenna want by herself to a club in Kent, the triangular neighborhood of the capital. There, she met a veyr attractive man. He said his name was Ethan. Instantly, Jenna fell in love with him. But, what would Beverly say? During that night, Jenna's relationship with Beverly slowly faded. A brand new man came into her life, and he was much better at loving than her older lover. Jenna was a smart lady, and she could easily figure things out. Why not both? She could have Ethan's sex and Beverly's gifts and benefits all the same time! The following day, after a passionate night, Jenna went over to Beverly's apartment. Even though she was excited about her idea of a threesome, Beverly was a bit of a drama queen, and she could overreact. Plus, she couldn't imagine having sex with a man. Surprisingly, Beverly responded well to Jenna's offer, and agreed. What Jenna didn't know was that right after she left, Beverly began to think about what she'd do. She was in risk of losing her darling flower to some guy she met at a bar. Beverly would do anything to make her love happy, even if it meant killing a man. The next night, Jenna brought Ethan along for the first day of their plan. Jenna and Beverly hooked up right away, leaving Ethan behind. He tried to jump on top of Beverly's back to get a bit of Jenna's sugar, but the jealous woman pushed him right away before Jenna could see him. After that, Ethan's and Beverly's relationship took a dark turn. They argued almost every night, making Jennas uncomfortable. Behind the curtains of Beverly's love, Ethan was offering Jenna something else. He lured her to the dark world of drugs, making her a cocaine addict. Since Beverly only wanted the best for her darling little flower, she joined in, and started following Ethan's business of drugs and crime. The three were hooked on each other, finding themselves snorting cocaine on the couch or drinking cheap booze on the dirty carpet. But still, Beverly and Ethan did not like each other at all. But then, there was the drop that made glass spill. To lure her away from Ethan, Beverly invited Jenna to the Caribbean for her birthday. Jenna asked if she could bring her lover along, but Beverly refused. The trip didn't last much, as Beverly constantly nagged the girl, telling her to stay away from her boyfriend because he was a drug dealer. Eventually, Jenna went back to Washington to be with Ethan. The man found out about Beverly's offers, and dorve over to her house to give her a warning. He simply said he'd go in for a visit, and sat down on the couch. He picked up his bag from the ground, opened it up and took out two guns. Beverly was terrified. She was messing with the wrong man, and she knew it. But, in a final act of courage, she tried to put him in his place by saying that she'd report his business to the police if he didn't stay away from Jenna. Instantly, Ethan left the apartment. Beverly felt acomplished... but it was too soon to celebrate. Later that night, she fell asleep in her couch. Ethan entered the apartment, walked slowly towards her and took out a knife, stabbing her twelve times in the abdomen. It took her a while to die, since she had to bleed out first. He waited until she was out of blood and carried her dead body to the bathroom, where he placed her neatly in the bathtub so the remains of blood flushed down the drain. Later, he wrapped her up in a matress and drove over to Jenna's apartment, where he showed her the body of her dead lover. The poor girl was terrified. She quickly told Ethan to dispose of the corpse, as no one could see them hiding Beverly's body. Ethan went to the countryside, and left Beverly's body inside of his car, which he lit on fire befroe he left. When the police showed up, there was not one trait that could be recognized. Beverly's whole body had become a pile of dust and gray skin, and her car was a black box with fire inside. After weeks and months of speculation, every police unit in the city had joined the case. Even retired officers were after the killer of such a lovely woman. When they came to investigate Beverly's closest friends, the names of Ethan and Jenna started popping up. But, the problem was, Ethan left town some days after Beverly's body was found; so their first target was Jenna. When they found her, she wasn't the innocent cheerleader she was before. All they saw was a pale crackhead with messy hair and lost eyes. She confessed that Ethan was the one who killed Beverly after she threatened him, and that he was the one who burned her body. After all, Jenna had been messing with the wrong people. Category:Issues Category:Detective Diaries Category:Juan